


The Warning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Injury, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to warn the others that Voldemort is going to attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

_Have to get back. Have to warn them. Voldemort's comin-_

Harry took another painful step forward before collapsing.

\---

"-oung man? Are you awake?" a deep voice broke the fog around his brain and he opened his eyes.

He was in a strange bed. His leg was in a thick white cast, his arm was wrapped in gauze bandages and it felt like his ribs might be too. "Where..."

"You've been in the hospital for almost a month," the nurse said.

"Month?"

"Yes. Kept saying you had to 'get back' and 'warn them.' Warn who?"

He tried to remember. "...Don't know."


End file.
